


Poolside Shenanigans--CMBYN Big Bang 2019

by ElementalPea



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Armie is the New Neighbor, Awkward Flirting, CMBYN Big Bang, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timmy Tim Makes an Appearance, Timmy is the Boy Next Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalPea/pseuds/ElementalPea
Summary: Armie moved to the neighborhood a few months ago, and everyone has been very welcoming, especially his new neighbors, Marc and Nicole. Things have been pleasant, quiet. Until the Chalamets' son comes home from college for the summer, and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 157
Kudos: 303
Collections: CMBYN Big Bang 2019





	1. T-rexes would be such shit swimmers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaraDobieBauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDobieBauer/gifts).



> Gah! I feel like I'm donating to public radio for the first time. I've been obsessed with CMBYN fanfic for what seems like forever, greedily reading all the amazing work produced by this fandom. The Big Bang has been like a membership drive to get me off my ass to finally contribute. Many thanks to the glorious organizers: @StarFromPhoenix, @lfg1986, @onlyastoryteller, and @stmonkeys/chalamazed.
> 
> A million thanks to everyone who's read this in bits or its entirety over the course of its creation, including @DontSqueezeTheCharmie, @dreamofhorses, @TimIDinMyHeart, and ilovelife19. And to everyone in the Discord. Your devotion to this fandom, your energy and your encouragement (writing sprints are magic, y'all)...I would not have finished this without that community.
> 
> Also! In the third chapter, there will be some NSFW art from the fabulous @stmonkeys/chalamazed! *eep* THANK YOU SO MUCH.
> 
> And finally, endless gratitude to @SaraDobieBauer, my gateway author to fanfic. Her writing basically saved me after the movie and then the novel had broken me. I was devastated and desperate for a happy ending for our boys. I'd never read fanfic in my life, and now it is my life...or a huge part of it, anyway. Love you.
> 
> Love you all. Hope you enjoy.

Armie heard the slide of a door, and he looked up from his book to glance towards his neighbors’ house. Their son was stepping across the threshold, carrying a bag and wearing pink swim trunks. As Armie watched Timmy slide the door back closed, he decided it would be creepy to be caught staring, so he lifted his hand in a wave as Timmy turned away from the door, the arc of his view sweeping across Armie. Timmy smiled, waved back, turned to gaze out over his family’s pool. Armie pretended to return to his book, but really he was casting sideways glances at his neighbor. Long and lean, and in the bright sunlight, his skin--all that bare skin-- was like milk. His hair was an impossible frenzy of dark curls. After a few seconds, Timmy seemed to reach a decision because he chuckled to himself, shook his head, looked over to where Armie was stretched out on a lounge chair by his own pool, began to walk towards him with deliberate, loping strides.

Armie turned to watch Timmy’s approach, his hand over his eyes like a visor. 

“Hey, man,” Timmy said as he approached Armie. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, Tim,” Armie replied. “Just reading. What’s up with you?”

Timmy stopped next to Armie’s lounge chair, scrunched his nose, squinted towards Armie’s pool a second before saying “Not much.” A beat. “I know this is probably weird or whatever, but I was wondering if I could swim in your pool.”

Armie was surprised by the question, but he tried not to show it. Shrugged instead. “Sure. I don’t mind. But why? Is something going on with your pool?”

Timmy shook his head. “No, no. Nothing like that. It’s just there’s no one home right now, and you know--” He trailed off, let a beat pass. Shrugged. “I thought I might keep you company.” Smiled down at Armie. “We could keep each other company. Besides,” he walked around Armie’s lounger and dropped his bag on the one next to him. “What if I need help? Start to drown? Who’d save me?”

Armie laughed, laid his book open, facedown on his lap. “Okay. Yeah, sure. But if you called for help from your pool, I’d still hear you.”

“Maybe,” Timmy was laughing with Armie, but his tone was emphatic. “But you might not realize what was happening immediately. And it’s all the way over there.” Timmy gestured towards his family’s yard. “By the time you got to me,” gestured towards himself, then his arms were flung wide. “It might be too late.”

“I’ve already said yes, Chalamet. You don’t have to keep trying to convince me.”

Timmy’s grin was huge, dazzling, and Armie’s heart clenched. Timmy rummaged through his bag, pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. He popped the cap, squeezed, rubbed the white lotion onto his arms, legs, chest, neck. With Timmy closer now, Armie could see there was a pattern on his shorts. After a bit, he laughed. “Are those t-rexes on your shorts, Chalamet?”

Timmy looked down, laughed. “Yeah. They are. But hey, look,” he moved closer to Armie, grabbed the hem, pulled it taut for a better view. “They’ve got floaties on their arms. See?” Armie’s laugh was loud, and Timmy’s giggle fit was wheezy and endearing. 

“Those might be the most ridiculous swim trunks I’ve ever seen.”

“Man, I love these shorts. T-rexes would be such shit swimmers.” He tucked his elbows to his sides, flailed his now too short arms, fake roared. Fell into another wheezy giggle fit, and Armie giggled along with him. 

Once the laughter died down, Timmy rubbed his hands together, said “hey, so I know this is probably weird, but like--” Timmy reached down to grab the bottle of sunblock off the chair. “Would you mind putting sunblock on my back?”

Armie swallowed, felt a twitch under his book. “Yeah. Sure. No problem.” He threw his legs off either side of the lounger, sat up straighter.

“Hey, thanks man. Thank you.” Timmy handed the bottle of sunscreen to Armie, straddled the lounger, facing away from him.  
Armie squeezed sunblock into his hand, dropped the bottle, rubbed his hands together, all the while taking in the smooth expanse of back in front of him, the long neck, the dark curls. Timmy’s skin really was flawless, and because Armie longed to touch it, he was afraid to do so.

“Everything okay?” Timmy asked over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Armie replied quickly. “Just don’t want it to be too cold when I put it on you.”

“Ah,” Timmy said, chuckled. “Thanks, man.”

Armie laid his hands on Timmy’s back and began to rub. “No problem.” Across his shoulders, down his arms, up his neck. Dragged down his spine to the dimples above his waistband. Then around his waist, up his sides, and all over until the white of the lotion had disappeared. And then a bit longer, still. Armie ran his hands up Timmy’s back once more, slowly slid them up the curve of Timmy’s neck and gently rubbed, as if to get the last bit of lotion. Armie felt Timmy shiver, saw the goosebumps prickle his flesh. 

“I think that gets it,” Armie said as he pulled his hands away and slapped them onto his own thighs.

“Thank you again,” Timmy said as he stood, turned slightly to face Armie. “Wanna join me in the pool?”

“No, I think I’m good here.” Patted the book in his lap. 

Timmy shrugged. “Suit yourself.” And with that, he took a flying leap into the pool, yelling “YEET” as his feet left the patio. Armie could not contain his grin.


	2. Brownies of Ill-repute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting, Timmy Tim, and a neighborhood cookout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, and welcome back! I'm glad people seem to be enjoying this. Woot!
> 
> Something exciting! I had lamented under the first chapter that I couldn't find any swim trunks like I'd described Timmy wearing. Well, the phenomenal @BarkingBard designed an image that's pretty much perfect, and I've just been giddy about it ever since. I've included it in the notes section at the end of this chapter (if I did it right.) 
> 
> Thank you, @BarkingBard! *hugs*

The first time Armie saw Timmy, he was standing on his porch flipping through his mail when Marc Chalamet’s car pulled into their driveway. Armie glanced in that direction for just a second before returning to his mail, but his gaze was pulled back by the sight of a tall, slender...man? Boy? Unfolding himself out of the passenger seat. Besides his height, the thing that drew Armie’s attention was the mess of shiny, dark curls spilling and reaching in every direction. Armie continued to watch as the boy planted his feet, reached his arms above his head, and stretched. The kid’s navy blue hoodie lifted as he stretched, revealing the hem of a lavender t-shirt and a strip of creamy skin. Armie vaguely knew the Chalamets had kids, but he’d never met them. Marc was speaking to the kid in French as they walked around to the trunk and hefted out a couple suitcases and a backpack. Backpack slung over one shoulder and trunk closed, the kid and Marc headed for the house, only to be intercepted by Nicole, who pulled the kid into a hug before dragging him the rest of the way into the house. Armie’s gaze lingered for just a moment longer before stepping back into his own house.

***

The second time Armie saw Timmy was a surprise. When the doorbell rang, Armie groaned, expecting it to be kids selling cookies or proselytizers distributing pamphlets. He did not expect the tall, lanky kid from the other day to be standing there, dressed in a pink t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and enormously chunky white tennis shoes, holding a large tupperware container. 

When Armie opened the door, the kid’s gaze started at his chest and climbed upwards, his eyes widening in time with their ascent, his pink mouth forming a soft “o.” Finally, their gazes met, and Armie found himself staring into shocked green eyes. Shocked, beautiful green eyes. In fact, from what he could tell through all the curls falling this way and that, his whole face was beautiful. In the few seconds he had to stare at it, Armie couldn’t decide if he looked more masculine or feminine. His jawline and cheekbones were strong and sharp, and his neck was a long, thick column of sparsely freckled ivory. But his eyes, nose, and mouth were all sinfully soft. Armie was surprised to suddenly realize this combination, topped with that unchecked wilderness of hair, made his entire body ache. 

The kid also seemed to be having a moment, standing frozen, like he was buffering. Armie could imagine a throbber spinning above his head. This staring went on between them for a moment before Armie remembered himself, raised his eyebrows, cleared his throat, said “can I help you?”

The kid blinked, muttered “shit, sorry.” Shook his head. “Sorry, man. Just didn’t expect you to be so goddamn tall.” He held out his hand. “I’m Timothée. My parents live next door.” 

Armie took it, and they shook. The ache in his body intensified at the sound of the kid’s voice, which was surprisingly sonorous. It was like he could feel it thrumming through him. “Hey, yeah. Marc and Nicole?” Timmy nodded. “Nice to meet you, Timothée. I’m Armie.”

“Oh, hey! Not a bad first attempt. Nice to meet you, Armie.”

“Timothée?” Armie gave it another try. Timmy’s face was all grin, and Armie couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Closer than most. But you can call me Timmy if you want. Or Tim.”

“Timmy?”

Timmy shrugged. “If you want. Or Tim”

“Timmy Tim?” Armie gave a playful, questioning look, and Timmy fell into a fit of wheezy giggles. It was one of the most endearing things Armie had ever seen or heard.

“Oh, man.” Timmy shook his head. “No way. You are definitely not ready for that.”

Armie’s face was one of baffled amusement.

“Trust me.” Laughter trailing off, Timmy finally looked down at the container he was holding, held it out to Armie. “My mom made you brownies. She said to thank you for letting them borrow your branch cutter.”

It was Armie’s turn for his mouth to drop in disbelief. “Seriously?” He asked as he took the container. “I love brownies.”

“Right?” Timmy adamantly agreed. “Brownies are the ultimate manifestation of chocolate.”

“She really didn’t have to do this. Your mom is the best.”

“She totally is.” Timmy nodded, watched Armie open the container, pull out a square, inspect it.

“What kind of brownies are these?” he asked before taking a bite and making a rapturous face. While chewing, “is that chocolate chip cookie at the bottom?”

Timmy looked sheepish, then looked away, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. His nose scrunched just as he mumbled an answer. 

Armie stopped chewing so that he could hear better. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over the sound of this brownie being awesome.”

Timmy chuckled, despite his obvious awkwardness. “The bottom layer is chocolate chip cookie, then a layer of Oreos, and then brownie batter is poured over the top.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah.” A beat. “If you want to look up the recipe online, though, they’re called slutty brownies.”

Armie’s face froze for just a second before it exploded in laughter. “Seriously? Is that true?”

“Dude,” Timmy hunched his shoulders, held out both hands in front of him like paddles. “I PROMISE you I would not make that up.”

“I’m totally gonna google that,” Armie said, laughing but adamant. “Just to be sure.” He took another bite, then held the container out to Timmy, and made a noise of offering.

“Hell, yeah,” Timmy said as he took a brownie. Then, “you do you, man. I’m just the delivery guy.”

Armie popped the rest of his brownie in his mouth,“Well, tell your mom I said thank you. These are really amazing.” Mouth full, Timmy just nodded. Armie gestured with his thumb over his shoulder, into the house. “Would you like to come inside?”

Timmy’s eyes got big again for just a second before he shook his head, swallowed. “No.” Another swallow. “No, thank you. I should get back. I’ve got friends coming over soon.” He wiped his hands on his sweatpants, held one out to Armie. “Hey, it was good meeting you. My parents love you, man. They never stop talking about you. I think they think you’re their son now.”

Armie laughed and shook Timmy’s hand again. “Oh, no. That can’t be true. You and I look nothing alike.”

“For real. You’re a giant who has things like branch cutters, and you probably box or some shit, and I’m a fucking dancer.”

Armie’s attention somehow peaked even more. “You’re a dancer?”

“Well,” Timmy shrugged. “I minor in dance, anyway. I’m a theater major.”

“Dude, that’s awesome.”

“Is it, though?” Timmy cocked his head to the side.

“Yes.” Armie was emphatic. “Absolutely.”

“Yeah.” Timmy nodded. “You’re right. It is pretty awesome.” At that moment, a car pulled into the Chalamet’s driveway. “Shit. I gotta go.” Stepped back. “Enjoy those brownies!”

“Later!” Armie waved as Timmy bounded from one yard to the other. Several people climbed out of the car, including a pretty blonde girl who squealed “Pony!” just before he wrapped his arms around her, lifted her, spun her around. When he set her back down, he planted kisses all over her face before burying his face in her neck. She giggled and pet him before finally pushing him away, at which point he went about enthusiastically greeting everyone else. Armie stepped back into his house and closed the door.

***

Armie saw Timmy several times over the next couple of weeks, but all from a distance, and mostly when he was with his friends in or around the pool. Armie spent a lot of time swimming or reading by his own pool, so they were often outside at the same time. He and Timmy would wave at each other before carrying on with whatever they were doing. Timmy’s friends were a gregarious group, always talking over one another, laughing, singing. Timmy had said he was a theater major, and it was becoming clear that all of his friends were performers in some form or another. They were an entertaining group, and Armie couldn’t help but watch them. 

One day, he opened his sliding door to the sound of rapping coming from the Chalamet’s backyard. He poked his head out to see Timmy and his friends...twerking? He didn’t recognize the song, but he did hear references to “Tiny Tim,” and Timmy certainly seemed to be the frontman for these shenanigans. Then there was a shift, and Timmy was suddenly dancing around his blonde friend, flowing around her, movements fluid as if he were skating on ice. As Armie began to make out some of the lyrics--“Girlfriend, girlfriend, you should be my girlfriend…”--Timmy took her hand and twirled her around. Then he sang out “I’d like to be everything you want/hey girl, let me talk to you,” before they all joined in the chorus and began dancing in unison. Armie scrunched his nose.  _ Justin Bieber? _

Armie stepped over his threshold just as someone started playing “Gangnam Style,” and everyone’s dancing shifted accordingly. This looked less choreographed, but they all seemed to be on the same page. As Armie reached his lounger, Timmy’s dancing brought him round to facing Armie’s yard, and upon seeing him standing there, Timmy stopped dead. He buried his face in his hands and folded in half at the waist. “Dude!” he yelled, straightened back up. His face was bright red, and he was breathing hard. “How long have you been standing there?” His friends had stopped to see what was going on. Recognizing Armie, they waved.

Armie shrugged. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Timmy said as he turned around. Everyone was laughing, not necessarily at Timmy, but at the situation, and after a few seconds, Timmy pulled off his shirt, yelled “Timmy Tim OUT,” and took a running dive into the pool. His dramatic splash was followed by several other splashes as everyone joined him.

Still laughing to himself, Armie settled on his lounger and began to read.

***

Armie’s latest substantial interaction with Timmy was just a few days ago. Armie’s backyard had been crawling with people. He’d decided to have a cookout for the neighborhood, partly to show his appreciation for everyone being so welcoming, and partly for...other reasons. Well, for one reason, and that reason was currently being chased through a sprinkler by a tiny horde of toddlers. The older kids were splashing around in the pool, but all the parents had agreed that the younger kids would not be allowed in the pool. This had resulted in much whining and tantrum throwing until Timmy ran off then reappeared with an oscillating sprinkler. He held it up for Armie to see, and Armie nodded, gestured to where his garden hose was neatly coiled. Timmy pulled it out to the middle of the grassy yard, away from the assembled partygoers, attached the sprinkler, and ran back to turn on the faucet. Water erupted out of the sprinkler, reaching over six feet, and it moved in a gentle arc, back and forth. The little kids, who had been inconsolable, watched as Timmy ran through the sprinkler, roaring. With nudges from their parents, they joined in, shrieking and laughing as they ran and jumped through the water. Timmy grabbed a couple kids and swung them around in circles under the spray, then as they stumbled away, drunk on dizziness, he grabbed a couple more and did the same. At one point, Armie looked up to see Timmy jumping over the sprinkler, followed by a line of kids, all taking turns jumping over the sprinkler with varying degrees of success.

Armie kept looking over at Timmy and smiling at the scene, heart swelling with fondness. At one point, Timmy looked in Armie’s direction, and their eyes met. Timmy was soaked. His shirt and hair were plastered to him. In one motion, he wiped the water and hair out of his face and shook out his hands. Armie smiled at Timmy, and Timmy smiled back. Then he was tackled and wrestled to the ground by several tenacious toddlers. His signature roar and their shrieking laughter joined in a joyous cacophony. 

Sometime later, when all the meat was cooked, people began making plates and tucking in to eat.

“Hey, man,” Timmy said as he walked up, plate in hand. He’d waited for the rush to pass.

Armie grinned like a fool as Timmy approached. “Hey, Timmy Tim!”

“Oh, shit.” Timmy blushed and looked away, his smile turning embarrassed. “That was fucking terrible.”

“If by terrible you mean AWESOME, then yeah.” Armie was laughing.

Timmy was shaking his head. “Shut up.”

“No.” Armie shook his head and pointed, suddenly stern. “There is no argument. You’re awesome.” Timmy was still shaking his head. Armie continued. “And it’s clear you’re a dancer. You’ve got sick moves.”

Timmy started up with his wheezy giggling again. “Sick moves?”

“What? Is that not right?” Timmy’s giggling evolved into full-body laughter, and Armie couldn’t help but join him. “Is that not what you kids say these days?”

Timmy was shaking his head. “I dunno, man. I dunno.”

Armie composed himself and pointed to Timmy’s plate. It held a hotdog bun and a hamburger bun. “One of each?”

“Yes, please,” Timmy said as he held up his plate for Armie. “Thanks for doing all this. This looks amazing.” 

“I’m happy to do it. Everyone’s been so nice to me, since I moved here. I wanted to do something nice for them.”

Timmy took a bite of the sausage Armie placed in his bun, and his body seemed to go boneless. “Holy fuck, that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Armie was so pleased.

Timmy nodded. “Yeah.” Took another bite. Nodded some more. “Yeah.”

Armie pointed towards the now dormant sprinkler, abandoned for food. “Nice job, with that, by the way.”

Timmy’s gaze followed where Armie was pointing, his expression a question. When he realized what Armie was referring to, he nodded and shrugged.

“Those kids are a handful.”

“I used to be a handful,” Timmy said after a swallow. “I know what it’s like to have all that energy that just wants to get out.”

“You used to be a handful,” Armie smirked. “I’m sure you’re still a handful.”

Timmy smiled and winked. They both laughed awkwardly. Timmy took another bite of sausage. 

Armie looked around at everything but that sausage going into Timmy’s mouth. “I haven’t seen your girlfriend. You could have brought her.”

Still chewing, Timmy wasn’t quite ready to swallow, so he choked a bit. “Girlfriend?” He said with a half-full mouth, looking confused.

“Yeah?” A beat. “The pretty blonde girl who’s at your house all the time?”

Timmy’s eyebrows jumped. “OH, NO. NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo.” Timmy was shaking his head emphatically. “Saoirse’s my best friend. I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Oh, weird. Sorry! I just thought...the two of you seem very lovey all the time, I just assumed…”

Timmy was still shaking his head. “Yeah, no. We’re just affectionate people. We’re definitely not dating.”

Armie shrugged. “Well, maybe one day. Isn’t that what happens? People realize the love of their life has been right under their nose the whole time?”

“Yeah, that’s definitely not happening in this case.”

“You never know.”

“I do.”

“I’ve got these two good friends--"

“I’m gay, Armie.”

Armie stopped talking, and realization dawned dramatically on his face. Timmy’s eyebrows rose, and he nodded in encouragement as Armie seemed to process this new information. “Well, then,” Armie grabbed another sausage with his tongs, waved it between them. “You could have brought your boyfriend.” 

Timmy laughed. “You’re an idiot.”

“That is an accurate assessment.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend, either.”

“Seriously?” Armie honestly couldn’t believe this news. A not-so-small part of him was very interested in this new development, and in his mind, he was punching the air in victory.

Timmy nodded, making a face that said “seriously.”

“What is wrong with people?” 

Timmy shrugged. “Fuck if I know.”

“Ah, well,” Armie looked thoughtful for a moment. “In that case,” he said as he held out the tongs, “would you like another sausage?”

Timmy laughed, punched him. “You ass.”

“Your ass.”

“Bite my ass.”

Armie’s face brightened with mischief, his mouth opened as far as it would go, he leaned toward Timmy as if he were going to bite him on the shoulder. Nearly overcome with giggles, Timmy yelped, almost didn’t dodge in time. “That’s my SHOULDER.”

“There are kids here,” Armie fake whispered.

“Fair point.” Timmy nodded.

“Maybe later,” Armie muttered, looking down at the grill.

Timmy’s head jerked up, and he levelled his gaze at Armie. “Promise?”

Armie lifted his eyes to Timmy’s and they held each other’s gaze for a few seconds. Soon, their burning faces softened into shy smiles. Pretending to turn their attention to their food, their neighbors, they spent the rest of the gathering sneaking glances and sharing more shy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ibb.co/Qbvm1BW)
> 
> Created by @BarkingBard, 2019


	3. That's what pool filters are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That PWP tag? Yeah. That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN! Woohoo!
> 
> The inspiration for this story is pretty simple. I love Timmy/Elio on top. LOVE. IT. I'm pretty sure there's not a more erotic image ever conceived than Timmy/Elio riding Armie/Oliver. And for some reason, I REALLY needed that to happen on, like, a lawn chair. I needed it, y'all. I really did. Then the call for the Big Bang went out, and no one had written it, so I was like ok, yeah. LET'S DO THIS. 
> 
> If I contribute nothing else to this fandom, let me contribute this.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who's read this. Those of you leaving kudos and comments, I'll have you know that I have been so freaking tickled by it all. Thank you so much for taking an interest in this story. I hope this ending is worth it.
> 
> AND NOW FOR THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. 
> 
> Seriously. Prepare yourself for some pretty fucking fantastic NSFW art from the gloriously talented @stmonkeys/chalamazed. I can't tell you how fucking delighted I was to find out they were going to provide the art for this. Because, like I said, this was an image I needed, and to have someone actually render that? Ugh. Yeah. Just...yeah.
> 
> Enjoy, y'all. Much love to you all. *hugs*

Timmy’s head broke the surface of the water, and he hoisted himself out of the pool. Water streamed from his body, and his shorts threatened to slide off, away with that stream. They barely held on, though, rode low on his hips as he clomped to his lounger, grabbed his towel, began the process of drying his face, his hair.

Timmy had spent the last thirty minutes or so in the pool, first swimming laps, his lean body cutting through the water like a blade, then floating, serene, body glistening in the sunlight. Armie had found it difficult to focus on his reading, often opting, instead, to stare at the boy enjoying his pool. Armie wasn’t sure he’d ever enjoyed his pool as much as he enjoyed watching Timmy in it.

When Timmy was sufficiently dry, he threw himself into his lounger. As his body relaxed, his exhale was a sigh. His head lolled left, and he squinted at Armie. “Hey.”

Armie looked over at Timmy. “Hey.”

“What chapter are you on?”

Armie flipped back a few pages. “Almost done with chapter seven. Why?”

Timmy turned his gaze back forward. “Wake me when you get to chapter ten.”

Armie chuckled. “Will do.”

“Good man.”

Soon, snoring.

Armie was staring at Timmy. He’d agreed to wake Timmy upon reaching chapter ten, but when Armie looked up from his book, he realized Timmy’s shorts were tented. While getting wood is a normal thing, he didn’t want to risk embarrassing Timmy. And if he’s honest with himself, he was enjoying just looking at it. It looked pretty respectable. But he did promise, so…

“Timmy.” Nothing. “Timmy.” Beat. “Tim.” Beat. “Timothée. Timmy Tim.” Still nothing. Armie closed his book, dropped it on the ground. Timmy woke with a start.

“Jesus, what the…”

“You told me to wake you up.”

Timmy’s head fell back against the lounger. He took a deep breath, placed his feet on the ground, leaned forward, dropped his head between his shoulders. “Thanks, man.” A few moments of silence before, “Saoirse thinks you’re hot.”

“Yeah?” Armie looked over at Timmy, who was nodding. “Well, that’s flattering. She’s very pretty.”

A beat, then “want me to hook you up?”

“No,” Armie shook his head. “Definitely not.”

“Why?” Timmy looked at him. “She’s great.”

“I’ve no doubt. But she’s not my type.”

“What is your type?”

“Brunettes. I like brunettes.” A beat. “With curly hair.”

“Yeah? What else?”

“Ummm...pale skin? Freckles?”

“Saoirse has both those.”

“Tall. Green eyes.”

“What else?”

A couple beats. “I'm a big fan of cock.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Armie heard chuckling, then movement, then suddenly he had a lap full of Timmy. His hands rested on Timmy’s thighs, as if by instinct. He looked up into Timmy’s face.

“Is this okay?” Timmy asked.

Armie nodded.

“Good.” Timmy nodded along with him. “Now,” he leaned slightly forward. “Say it again.”

“Say what again.”

“You know.”

“I’m sure I don’t.”

Timmy ground down onto Armie, making them both groan. “You like that?”

Armie nodded.

“Tell me.”

“I like that.”

“What else do you like?” He ground down again, then began a slow rocking, back and forth. “Say it.” Rocking. “Please.”

“I like cock.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Am I your type?”

“You know you are.”

Timmy shot up, and his erection bounced in front of Armie’s face. Then Timmy was squatting next to Armie, eyeing the green tent of his shorts. Timmy reached out to hook his fingers into the elastic, but he stopped, looked up at Armie. 

“May I?” Timmy asked.

Armie nodded, and Timmy hooked, pulled, allowed Armie’s erection to spring free.

“Fuck, yeah.” Timmy licked his lips. “I knew it would be a monster.”

Armie couldn’t contain his chuckle. “You what?”

Timmy smirked up at him, maintained eye contact as he leaned forward. Armie’s face went from amused surprise to pure lust as he watched Timmy lick the groove on the underside of his glans. His tongue caught a bit of precome as it crossed over the tip, and when it returned to Timmy’s mouth, he seemed to contemplate the taste for a moment before responding “you know what the fuck I mean.” 

Armie had no response, just stared in awe, his mouth slightly open because he’d started panting. 

“Your cock, Armie.” Timmy rolled his eyes, feigned exasperation. “You have a monster cock.”

Armie smiled and shook his head, somehow still able to feel embarrassment.

Timmy stood, threw a leg over both of Armie’s, and seated himself on Armie’s shins. “Don’t even act like you didn’t know,” Timmy shot at him, gestured to his cock. “That shit’s magnificent.” He leaned forward slightly. “And I’ve wanted it inside me ever since I brought you brownies.”

They stared at each other for a moment. “Your mouth,” Armie started but choked on his words when Timmy’s head plunged down over Armie’s cock, taking about half of it before lifting almost off, then plunging back down again, this time taking it to the thick root, his lips stretched around the girth, his nose buried in Armie’s gloriously fragrant pubic hair. He held himself there, swallowed around Armie’s cock. Gagged, felt his eyes water. Could hear Armie’s moan, his barely whispered, protracted “fuuuuuuck,” and the cushioned thump of Armie’s head against the back of the lounger. Timmy sucked, hollowed his cheeks, as he slowly slid his mouth back up Armie’s cock, dismounting with a pop.

Timmy smiled up at Armie. “I think you like my mouth.” His tongue circled the head of Armie’s cock before ducking down and dragging the broad flat of his tongue up the length, from furry root to rosy, swollen tip.

“Eh, it’s not bad.”

Timmy bit Armie’s thigh.

“Ow! Hey!” Armie jerked involuntarily, startled into laughter.

“Fuck you, asshole.” Timmy’s wheezy giggle belied his feigned hurt. “My mouth is a goddamn miracle.”

Armie hummed.

“It is,” Timmy huffed, crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think I like it better with my cock in it.”

Timmy’s laughter tapered. He uncrossed his arms, placed his hands on Armie’s thighs, squeezed. He licked his lips, held his bottom lip between his teeth for a second before asking “yeah?”

Armie nodded. “Yeah.”

Timmy maintained eye contact as he leaned forward, rested his weight on his left arm and grasped Armie’s cock with his right hand, his fingers barely able to reach around it. He tightened his grip around the base and pushed downward, tightening the skin and making the cock stand straight up and rigid. Timmy rubbed his tongue along the head’s rim, lightly at first, then gradually applying more pressure. He could feel Armie’s cock jerk in his hand when he found a particularly sensitive spot, and he would focus on that spot, apply more pressure, listen for Armie’s moan before continuing his ministrations. He placed his lips upon the tip in a light kiss before sucking it into his mouth, causing the rim of the head to scrub against the tight “O” of his lips. With just the tip in his mouth, Timmy sucked, then pulled off. Sucked it back in, swirled his tongue around it, then pulled off again. He then sucked the tip in a third time and began rhythmically bobbing his head, taking just enough in to scrub the head’s ridge against his lips, swirl his tongue around, and pull back with a suck before bobbing down again. 

Armie couldn’t contain his moans, his gasps when the sucking was particularly intense. His hands, which had been gripping the sides of the lounger, eventually found themselves on Timmy’s head, his fingers tangled in Timmy’s curls, combing through them, then tugging. Timmy moaned, halted his bobbing for just a moment. The vibrations of that moan spread through Armie like fire. His hips jerked. He grabbed hold of Timmy’s curls, held him in place as he jerked up into his mouth, once, twice, three times, heard Timmy gag, then pushed his head down until Timmy’s face was buried in his pubic hair, and Armie’s cock was in his throat. He held Timmy there for just a moment, marveled at the stretch of Timmy’s pink lips around his thick cock, before pulling him up, then back down again. Timmy held his right hand flat against Armie’s pubic mound, pushing, applying pressure there. He let Armie use him, use his mouth. 

He fucking loved it.

Timmy could feel his own erection straining against his shorts, pushing into the space between Armie’s shins. His hips had begun to move, seeking the teasing friction of his shorts against his cock, until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He pushed down onto Armie’s cock one last time and held himself there, choking and swallowing, feeling the tickle of hair against his nose, before sucking up and off. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, said “that’s enough of that.”

“But I was enjoying--”

Timmy launched himself forward and caught Armie’s mouth in a bruising, demanding kiss. Timmy held onto each side of the lounger, bracing himself, as his tongue licked into Armie’s mouth; as he licked, bit, and sucked Armie’s lips; sucked Armie’s tongue into his own mouth. Once the initial surprise wore off, Armie was kissing back with equal fervor. His hands were squeezing Timmy’s hips, then his ass, then they were back up in Timmy’s hair--how he loved that hair--tugging his head backwards to expose that pale column of neck, that exquisite neck, that throat that contained his own cock just a moment ago. Starting in the dip between Timmy’s collarbones, Armie licked upwards, over his adam’s apple. He could feel the vibration of Timmy’s moan, feel the jerk and hiss when he bit then sucked Timmy’s neck just above where it curves into his shoulder, the shiver that ran through Timmy’s body and the goosebumps that textured his otherwise porcelain smooth skin.

“God, yes.” Timmy sighed.

Armie kissed and nosed his way up Timmy’s neck, nibbled his ear, and licked along the shell. When his tongue pulled away, Timmy pulled back, and his eyes darted between Armie’s plush lips and his blue eyes, unable to decide which he liked best at the moment. Then suddenly, “my turn.” He stood up, legs still on either side of Armie so that his crotch was directly in front of Armie’s face, and he pushed down the elastic of his shorts to reveal his own painful erection. 

“I mean, I’ve got nothing on you,” Timmy said with his cock jutting out just inches from Armie’s face. “But you’re a giant, so--” Armie’s hand wrapped around Timmy’s cock and gave a squeeze and a slow tug. Timmy stopped mid-sentence, whimpered as he watched Armie’s huge hand on his cock.

Armie hummed, stared in appreciation at Timmy’s cock, which was as beautiful as he was. Not quite as thick and heavy as his own, but close. He grabbed Timmy’s ass, pulled him forward so that he could bury his face in the dark curls at the base, inhaled deeply. He lifted Timmy’s cock, ran his tongue along the scrotum, sucked a testicle into his mouth. Timmy made a sound like a gasp and a nervous laugh, grabbed onto Armie’s head to steady himself. Armie licked and sucked his balls a moment longer, before planting his tongue on the underside of Timmy’s cock and dragging it upwards. He did this two more times, once up each side, then swirled his tongue around the head of Timmy’s cock, savoring the salty precum that had built up there. 

Timmy watched, mesmorized, his eyes hooded with lust, his pink mouth slightly open. Armie held Timmy’s gaze for a moment before he opened his mouth and began to slide down Timmy’s cock, glacier slow. Timmy held his breath as he watched himself disappear into Armie’s mouth.

“Fuck, yes,” Timmy muttered. “Take it all.” A beat. “So good, Armie. Holy shit.”

Armie slid his mouth up and down a couple more times as Timmy whispered curses above him. Armie smiled around Timmy’s cock, pulled off, barely contained a chuckle when he asked “are you enjoying yourself?”

“Shut up, you smug bastard,” Timmy tightened his grip on Armie’s head and pulled him back forward. “Put my cock back in your mouth.” Still smiling, Armie opened his mouth, looked up at Timmy, whose curls were falling all around his face. “Fuck,” Timmy said before he removed one hand from Armie’s head to guide his cock into Armie’s waiting mouth. Armie’s lips closed around it, and with both hands holding Armie’s head still, Timmy slowly began to fuck into his mouth. His thrusts started shallow, just the tip at first, but they gradually lengthened before a sudden, particularly vigorous thrust pushed down Armie’s throat, making him gag. Timmy held Armie there, muttering praises. “Fuck, Armie. So good. You’re so good.” 

Armie held onto the backs of Timmy’s thighs as Timmy continued to fuck into his mouth. Then he moved his hands upwards to squeeze Timmy’s ass through his shorts. Timmy hummed. Armie could feel the cheeks tense and release with each thrust. He massaged them, pulled them apart. His long fingers reached around until they met in the middle, and then he squeezed, taking each cheek fully into his hands. When his fingers pushed in between Timmy’s cheeks, they nudged something hard through the fabric of Timmy’s shorts. Timmy swore and jerked back as if he’d been shocked. Armie looked up at Timmy, still full of lust, but disoriented. 

Timmy was squeezing the base of his cock, trying not to come. “Fuck. Fuck.” 

“What was--”

“Just...just give me a minute.” Timmy swung his leg back over Armie so that he was standing to one side. He’d pulled his shorts back up, and he was now walking away, still tugging, squeezing himself.

Armie’s confusion was quickly morphing into panic. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Timmy called over his shoulder.

Armie had stood and was walking over to Timmy. When Armie reached him by the edge of the pool, he turned Timmy around to face him. “Did I hurt you?”

Timmy shook his head. “No,” he answered without hesitation. “No. The opposite. I just don’t want to come just yet.” He squinted up at Armie, silhouetted against the sun. “I’m not ready for this to be over.” His mouth quirked, and he grabbed Armie’s cock through his shorts. “I have plans for this.”

Armie grunted. “Oh, you do, do you?”

Timmy nodded. “I do.” Ran his hands up Armie’s chest, tugging on his chest hair. “God, this chest. You’re like a Greek god.” Stood on his tiptoes, pulled Armie down into a kiss. 

Armie indulged Timmy a moment before pulling back. “Wait. So, what was that?”

Timmy grinned. “I came prepared.”

“Prepared for what?”

Timmy pushed Armie backwards towards the lounge chair. “Sit.” He pushed Armie down onto it. As Armie settled, Timmy pushed his shorts down and off. Stood in front of Armie in all his naked glory. Armie’s cock twitched as he stared at this beautiful boy in front of him.

“Let me show you,” Timmy said. He faced away from Armie, threw a leg over the chair so that he was straddling with his perky bottom lifted into Armie’s view. Timmy looked back over his shoulder at Armie, wiggled his ass. “Go on. Take a look.”

When Armie caught on to what Timmy was suggesting, he reached out, spread Timmy’s cheeks apart, laughed when he saw the base of a buttplug nestled there.

“What?” Timmy asked, playful.

“You were serious when you said you had plans, weren’t you?”

“I was.” A beat. “Do you like it?”

Armie leaned forward and bit Timmy’s ass. 

“Ow!” Timmy jerked forward. “What the fuck.”

Armie then pressed a thumb against the base of the buttplug. Timmy groaned, pushed back against it. “I promised I’d bite your ass. Seemed like the perfect opportunity.” Armie pushed again against the buttplug, enjoying Timmy’s reaction. “You’re something else,” Armie said, awe evident in his voice. 

Timmy flipped around, settled himself into Armie’s lap, leaned in nearly nose to nose. Timmy ground down onto Armie. “What am I?”

Armie shook his head. “I have no idea.” Wrapped one hand around Timmy’s throat, thumbed his adam’s apple. “A dream?”

Timmy smiled, leaned forward, licked Armie’s mouth. "This is not a dream." He rocked in Armie’s lap as they kissed, grinding their cocks together through Armie’s shorts.

“I want you to fuck me, Armie,” Timmy said, breathless against Armie’s mouth.

“Yeah?”

Frantic nodding. “Yeah.”

“Ok.” Armie mimicked Timmy’s nodding. “Ok. We need--”

In a matter of seconds, Timmy climbed off Armie, rummaged through his bag while Armie wriggled out of his shorts, and was back in Armie’s now naked lap holding a condom and lube. 

Again, Armie was laughing. “Christ, you really did come prepared,” he said as he stroked his erection.

Timmy rolled his eyes as he opened the condom. “Shut up.” He swatted Armie’s hand away, rolled the condom onto his cock. Grabbed the lube, squeezed out a generous amount, kissed Armie as he slicked him up. Pulled back. “Will you pull the buttplug out?” Another kiss. “Please?”

Armie nodded, reached his hands around, squeezed Timmy’s ass. Pulled the cheeks apart, found the base and pushed. Timmy cursed as his body jerked. Armie pushed again, and Timmy leaned down, bit Armie’s neck, whispered “the sign says ‘Pull,’ you asshole.” Armie chuckled, grabbed hold of the base and tugged. There was a moment of resistance before Timmy gasped into Armie’s ear, and the plug popped out. “Jeeesusss…” Timmy muttered into Armie’s ear before he sat back up, reached back to finger his hole with his lube-covered hand. Armie dropped the plug onto the ground. Timmy turned back towards Armie, who nodded. 

Timmy raised himself off Armie’s lap, grabbed Armie’s cock, and angled it towards his hole as he lowered himself onto it. Timmy grimaced, gasped as the head entered, and when he stopped to let the burn pass, Armie grabbed Timmy’s cock and began to tug on it slowly, drawing out a long groan from Timmy. Soon, Timmy resumed his slow, downward slide, this time not stopping until he was firmly seated in Armie’s lap. “Fuuuck” Timmy whispered as his head fell forward. He and Armie were both panting at this point. Timmy had never felt such a delicious stretch or so gloriously full. He wanted to savor the intensity of this moment, so he sat still for a bit, his hands on Armie’s shoulders to steady himself. He suddenly grabbed one of Armie’s hands, placed it on his belly, pushed down on it. “I feel you in here.” Armie groaned and involuntarily thrusted upwards, causing Timmy to yelp.

“Shit, sorry,” Armie apologized. “Sorry, sorry.”

Timmy leaned in, shushed against Armie’s mouth, kissed him. He then began to move, a slow rocking, back and forth. Timmy’s hands were back on Armie’s chest for leverage as he moved his hips. “Oh my...shit...oh god, Armie…fuck fuck fuck...” Barely coherent profanity tumbled from Timmy’s mouth as he worked his hips with increasing urgency. Then suddenly he was upright, bouncing on Armie’s cock, relishing the deep plunge of it, the feeling of it jabbing into him. “OH. MY. GOD.” Each word a bounce.

Armie was transfixed by the sight before him. He’d never seen anything in his life more erotic than Timmy chasing his pleasure on his cock. He’d never heard anything more arousing than the delicious sounds Timmy was making in that moment. The gasped panting, the whimpers, the muttered curses. He realized as he listened to Timmy that he was making plenty of noise himself--panting, gasping, grunting. He ran his hands up Timmy’s thighs, up his chest, pinched a nipple. Timmy whined, switched from bouncing back to rocking, told Armie “do it again.” So Armie pinched it again, eliciting another whine. He pinched the other, twisted. Timmy gave a sharp cry. He leaned back, braced himself by holding onto Armie’s legs behind him, resumed bouncing from the new angle. 

Armie loved seeing Timmy’s pale body stretched out, his back arched. Loved seeing his thigh and abdomen muscles work, loved seeing his long neck. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Armie said, unable to help himself. 

Timmy bounced a couple more times, then leaned forward again and kissed Armie desperately. “Fuck me, Armie.”

Armie growled, moved his feet off the lounge chair and planted them on the ground. He wrapped his arms around Timmy to hold him still as he thrusted up into him at a steady pace. 

“Harder,” Timmy demanded after a few seconds, forehead against Armie’s shoulder. Armie began pounding into Timmy as hard as he could, grunting with every thrust while Timmy whimpered and babbled. 

YES 

FUCK, YES 

ARMIE

FUCK 

DON’T STOP

OH GOD

RIGHT THERE

OH MY GOD

ARMIE

FUCK

FUCK ME ARMIE

FASTER

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

AAAAAHHHHH

AAAAARMIIIIIEEEEE

Timmy’s body shuddered as come exploded all over his and Armie’s chests. His muscles clenched around Armie’s brutal thrusting, and with just a few more punishing strokes, Armie came with a roar, gripping Timmy so tightly to him, he could hardly breathe. 

Finally quiet and still, except for their panting. 

“That…” Armie began, but unable to describe it, he didn’t finish.

After a beat: “was fucking incredible,” Timmy finished for him. He leaned back a bit so that he could look at Armie. “Somehow even better than I’d imagined.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Nodding. “And I have a pretty great imagination.”

Armie laughed, pulled Timmy back against him and squeezed. “I believe it.” After a few seconds. “The buttplug was definitely a nice touch.” Armie could feel Timmy’s breathy chuckle bounce around his chest as much as he could hear it.

“Fuck off.”

“What?” Armie’s voice pitched. “No! I mean it. It saved a lot of time.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Timmy rested his forehead against Armie’s. “Such a gorgeous fucking asshole.” He licked his lips, held his bottom lip between his teeth. “Can we do it again?”

Armie’s eyebrows shot up, his face pure incredulousness as he laughed. “Christ, Chalamet. You’ve gotta give me some recovery time. That was a lot.”

Timmy thumped Armie’s chest. “I’m not talking about right now, you jerk. I just mean in general.” Timmy kissed Armie. Against his mouth, said, “like tomorrow.”

Armie hummed. Timmy kissed him again.

“And maybe the next day.” Another kiss. “And the next.” Another kiss. “And maybe that night. And the next morning.”

“Oh, so you’re going to be staying the night now?” Armie loved this idea, though, and couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed. “What about your parents?”

“What about them?”

Armie scoffed. “You don’t think they’d have something to say about their son staying the night with the nextdoor neighbor?”

“Why would they? I’m a grown man, Armie. I can fuck who I want.” A beat, voice dropped. “And I’ve never wanted to fuck anyone as much as I want to fuck you.”

Armie kissed Timmy with a growl. When they separated, Armie said “you’re not using my toothbrush, Chalamet. You gotta bring your own.”

“Deal.”

“We should get cleaned up.”

“Race you to the pool.”

“What? No,” Armie shook his head. “We’ll get jizz in the pool.”

But Timmy was already lifting himself off Armie, wincing a bit and legs trembling. “Who the fuck cares, man. That’s what pool filters are for.” And with that, he was gone, cannonballing into the water with a tremendous splash.

“Fuck me.” Armie shook his head.

Timmy resurfaced, saw Armie still sitting on the lounge chair. “Get the fuck in here, Hammer.”

Armie laughed, eased himself off the chair, and launched into the pool. He grabbed Timmy, who hollered as he was dragged down. Eventually, they were both yelling and taunting each other as they play-wrestled in the pool.

***

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Marc said as he gazed out of their bedroom window in the direction of Armie’s house. They’d just returned home from their errands. “Honey. Come see what our son is up to.” Nicole walked over and looked out the window to see their naked son on top of their equally naked neighbor. 

“Mmmhmmm,” she hummed as they witnessed the grand finale. “Tim is so pale. I hope he’s wearing sunscreen.” A beat. “Well, looks like you owe me fifty dollars.”

“Dammit.”

“Marc, I told you he would like him.”

“Well, he definitely seems to,” he admitted as he pulled out his wallet, removed three twenties, asked “do you have change?”

Nicole took the money. “Nope.” She went to put the money into her own wallet. “I suppose we should start thinking about wedding venues and guests lists now.”

Marc scoffed. “That seems a bit premature, don’t you think?”

“Just you wait. In two years time, three tops, we’ll be planning a wedding.” Nicole returned to the window, and they watched their son and then Armie jump into the pool. 

“It’s too soon to know that.”

“Wanna put money on it?”

Marc and Nicole looked at each other. “One hundred dollars?” Marc asked.

“Deal,” Nicole agreed, and they shook hands. They cast one more glance out the window before turning away. “I’m just glad they’re doing that in his pool,” Nicole said, and Marc agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @chalamazed on Twitter and Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> A note about Timmy's swimming trunks. As far as I know, they don't exist, which makes me sad. I thought something like them had to exist somewhere, but I haven't found any. That said, @BBMarcello has a freaking delightful fic titled "The books are afoot," and in that, Timmy wears a sweater with little t-rexes all over it. That's honestly probably how the idea was planted in my brain, so thank you, @BBMarcello!


End file.
